Fade To Black
by Max-sama
Summary: Inuyasha is wounded in the fight with Naraku and is dying in Kagomes arms...the only way to save him is to make him a full demon with the shikon jewl...he got his wish, wut happends next(summry sucks(review)
1. LayWaste

LEGAL STUFF Inuyasha does not belong to me...well not yet. But all original characters are mine so you need my **_PERMISSION TO USE THEM!. _**thankee

Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic

Fade To Black CH1:

Inuyasha let out a scream as he luanched the final attack if this didn't work they would all die he had no more strength to fight so he put all of it into this last beckon of hope. Kagome saw what was happening and made a wish. 'Let this arrow purify him so he can never hurt anyone ever again'. She realeasd the arrow and prayed that it would work.

The pink glow from the sacred arrow hit the Wind Scar dead on the pink glow and the huge spears of energy that was the Wind Scar joined. Naraku stood there he had no time to react the blast was coming _FAST_. The blasts collided and Naraku let out a scream that rivaled the one coming from his attacker.

There was the split second were nothing happened. The demon fell forward then there was a gigantic explosion that knocked everyone off there feet every tree around had been flattened then the dust cleared.

Kagome looked around at the destruction the battle had done. None of her friends escaped without an injury, even the great demon of the west Sesshoumaru had a hole straight through his shoulder.

The land was scraped bare, the trees with down and on fire for at least a mile. There were huge gashes in the ground and a gigantic hole was in the ground with the dust of the huge monster.

But they had done it, they finally defeated Naraku, they had completed the jewel and even Miroku's wind tunnel was closing up.

"Kag....o...me" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome rushed to his side. She knew he was dying even he couldn't survive that kind of beating. He was impaled in 3 differnt places and cuts all over his body and some how in the fight he lost his shirt. She spotted it far away and around it was a pool of blood.

A tear dropped onto his bare chest. He was dying in her arms. There was nothing she could do.

A voice from behind said "There is still away to save him"

She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru, standing over her shoulder looking at his dying brother.

"Although I would love to see him dead" Sesshoumaru said coldly "He doesn't deserve to die, I don't want to see the only other son of our father die by this demon. If he is going to die let it be by my hand"

"HE IS DYING" Kagome shouted "TELL ME HOW TO SAVE HIM DEMON"

tears were dripping down both sides of her cheeks and her collar was collecting it like a sponge.

"Alright you have completed this jewel correct?" He started "I heard you are aloud one wish from it, I also believe you are the only living being that has the power to of make this wish. So...

It clicked Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this. Sesshoumaru didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Kagome had ripped off her necklace and pulled out the jewel shards she had and held them all together. They were joining! Making one jewel.

"I wish...that...Inuyasha" She labored through breaths.

"NO, wait" said Sesshoumaru "It wont work you are gonna need to make him a full demon!"

Kagome stopped dead. 'What would happen if Inuyasha was full demon' thought Kagome.

'It doesn't matter she thought I....I love him...'

please review. This was my first chapter dont worry if your wondering why its so short all the others will be much longer. Thankee Kindly


	2. Hope beyond the laywaste

'I...I love him' Kagome admitted to herself as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Inuyasha's white chest with the slightest amount of white fur slowed to a stop. Blood flowing freely dawn his chest from the various wounds and gouges all over his body. He looked like a dog after a fight with a grizzly bear. The white fur was almost completely crimson red and soon he would die of blood lose.

Kagome laid he hand on his heart, it was still beating slowly. But then it just stopped. Kagome got into a panic as his heart skipped a beat, two, three.

"Oh no" Kagome spit out blindly "I wish...I wish Inuyasha was a full fledged demon."

A gasp if air. Inuyasha was coming back. His heart was pounding, his chest was rising and falling in a fluent motion. His snow white hair chest and arms took on a red shine from the sun and seem to glow just the slightest. Four blood red marks appeared on his cheeks, two on each side. His dog like ears went away and in there place there were pointed humanoid ears on the side of his head. His wounds were stretching and pulling together like a something was pulling them in, half of his wounds already closed up.

Even after the changes stopped Inuyasha didn't wake. He resembled Sesshoumaru and he was built more muscular or so it seemed.

He did not wake just slept.

"Dear god he's in a coma" Kagome said.

"A...what?" A badly injured Miroku managed to ask.

"Its like a deep, deep slumber he may never wake up" Stated kagome. She no longer crying but there were red rings around her eyes. The top of her shirt was wet with tears.

The suddenly there was a smash. The jewel shattered and slipped to the ground where they dissolved in to the earth like water in a sponge. Too the astonishment of all eyes.

"NO" Kagome yelped.

"What is it?" Sango quickly asked.

"The...the jewel" she started "I cant travel through the well now I can go home"

There was a rustle of clothing and the quick flash of white that was Sesshoumaru darting away at a unbelievable speed.

"What the" Sango said then looked down and saw what was missing, it was the Tetsaiga!

"Kagome the Tetsaiga" Miroku spit out.

"Oh" Kagome said not seeming to care "let him go"

"But...but" Miroku tried to reason.

"Its ok Inuyasha couldn't use it anyway he is a full demon now" Kagome stated bluntly. The wind catching her hair as she stood up "we need to move him to the village"

The three of them lifted Inuyasha up with exhausted arms. There was a lot of grunting and moaning on the way back to town, and in several cases they drop Inuyasha.

The laid him down in Kaedes hut. He looked peaceful sleeping there well as peaceful as a demon can look.....


	3. Questions But No Answers

legal stuffI DO NOT OWN INUYASHA..................YET

I would like to say im getting help from my editor although no ideas just grammar(ideas mine all mine)review thankee

Ch.3

The night Kagome couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how this demon change would affect him. Will he still be human on full moons? Will he remember anything? Will he remember me? But there was always the questionWill he love me? She couldn't get it out of her head. She kept saying to herself he doesn't love me. He doesn't love anyone except Kikyo, but Kikyo was in hell and for good this time. Did he still have feelings for her?

She finally put all her thoughts away and rolled over. She finally was able to sleep.

She dreamt about Inuyasha, not as the Inuyasha she knew and loved but as a blood thirsty demon. He would rape and pillage towns killing everything that came in his way.

She woke up breathing hard and sweating.

It was still pretty early when she got dressed. She went to go see Inuyasha, he was still sleeping. She walked through the woods wondering about Inuyasha, the old and the new.

The lizard demon was out looking for some food in this new land. Its territory owner seemed to be away. There was nothing, then he heard a humans voice it was talking to someone it was also female. He loved the taste of maidens.

He peeped his head out and saw only one human with just a bow and a few arrows. Prefect.

He lunged out.

Kagome was pondering the idea of if Inuyasha would have amnesia when he woke up, if he did.

When a huge black and orange lizard lunged out of the bushes and onto the path.

She quickly drew and shot an arrow. It stuck in the beast side, it yelped and charged forward catching her shoulder with his fangs.

Kagome screamed and drew another arrow and this time stabbed it in its back. It immediately let go of her shoulder now blood was flowing freely. She shot three more arrows all hitting there marks.

"Why wont you die" she said under her breath, which was now coming in labored and awkward.

This time when she shot her arrow it struck the lizards eye and he gave a loud cry and fell over. Dead.

Kagome came into town holding her left shoulder nearly passed out from blood loss.

She stumbled and fell into Kaede's hut and passed out.

When she woke she had bandages rapped around her shoulder. She remembered the battle with the lizard demon. She didn't understand why it wouldn't die normally her one arrow could kill something as low as that. Then she remembered she didn't have the Shikon Jewel to give her strength. Next to her something stirred sat up and open its eyes...

well that was 3rd chapter ill be posting forth when i geta chance review have a nice day


	4. Rude Awaking

I do NOT own inuyasha

ch.4

"Inu...yasha" Kagome said.

"Huh" moaned Inuyasha. Obviously still sore from the battle with Naraku, or the changes his body undertook.

Kagome latched onto his arm. She seemed to be crying

"I thought you would never wake up, I thought I lost you" she said through tears.

"Get off me" he said trying to pull his arm free.

"O sorry"said Kagome. " I got to go tell the others"

She got up and sprinted out the door. Not long until she found Miroku hanging out with some young women that said he was "cute". Thankfully she got there before the "cursed hand" got to work.

She ran over to him and said while running in place " Inuyasha's awake go tell Lady Keade"

"Sorry ladies I have to go" said Miroku with the moaning of don't go from the girls, he smiled at this.

Kagome ran through the woods shouting "SANGO, SANGO, SANGO". She found her practicing with Keylala(a/n I know I didn't spell that right). She ran right up to her and said "Sango come quick Inuyasha's up"

She hoped on Keylala's back(a/n ok ok I get it is wrong) and said "Kagome get on"

Kagome obediently did so. As they were flying back Kagome spotted the corpse of the lizard demon she had slain. She quickly looked at her shoulder then at Sango.

They landed on the ground in front of Keade's hut. Miroku and Keade were there but Inuyasha wasn't!

'There's only one place he can be' she thought.

She quickly ran out the hut. Followed by Miroku and Sango saying "hey, wait up".

They arrived at Inuyasha's tree and surly enough there he was sitting in his branch. Unconsciously Kagome said "sit".

Nothing happened.

"What do you want" he said calmly.

"Inuyasha?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha who are you" he said.

"I'm Kagome.....don't u remember me?" she said slowly.

"Well Kagome, whoever you are I need to be going I need to pay a visited to my dear brother" he said, and on the last word gritting his teeth "Him and me, we need to talk"

srry this chapter was short ill update soon review


End file.
